


Poker Face

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hugo is 15, Incest, James is 18, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hugo knows what is behind every expression James makes, except for his poker face.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



It was a warm, Saturday afternoon in fall. Most students were at Hogsmeade, but Hugo usually opted to stay at the castle. It was quiet and calming. It was what he needed on the weekends. 

Hugo sat cross-legged on the wooded floor of his Gryffindor dorm, wearing only a pair of patterned briefs and a hoodie. Beside him was a juice box of chocolate milk that he'd slip on every now and then. Scattered about the floor were hundreds of buttons. It was a hobby for Hugo, collecting buttons. His parents and the majority of his mates thought it was the oddest thing they had ever seen. Hugo didn't understand the obsession himself. A thought in the back of his mind kept telling him to own his own fabric shop someday. But Hugo was only fifteen; he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. All he knew was that he was happy where he was right now. He was an excellent student, friend, and lover. 

He sighed as he moved a batch of large gold buttons to a new pile. He and James had been together for a few months. They had only told Hagrid, and he didn't scold them, only smiled. He'd lost his virginity to James only a month ago. Hugo wasn't sure how their relationship would fair out, or if it'd even last past James' graduation. But he was okay with that. At least he had him for now, right?

Hugo jumped when the door slammed open. "Geez, James!" He clutched his hand to his chest. "You scared the shit out of me. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogsmeade?" Hugo frowned. James had his poker face on. James seemed expressionless to most, but Hugo knew how to interpret all of his expressions. Like when he was attempting to be serious, the corners of his mouth lowered down so far it seemed to be unnatural. When he was giving the look that said 'I think you are a complete moron', a nerve in his cheek would twitch. But this was his poker face. Nothing changed at all. Hugo couldn't tell what was going on inside James' head with his poker face. "What's wrong? Did Malfoy provoke you again?" Yesterday Malfoy had insulted James' Quidditch skills and they got into a physical fight, which led to Malfoy being completely unscathed and James a black eye.

James quietly closed the door, turning the lock, his expressionless face still staring into Hugo's dark eyes. In three strides, James crossed the room to his young lover. Skillfully, he scooped Hugo off the room and pinned him to the wall. Hugo gasped in surprise. He was about to demand an explanation when he was silenced by a rough kiss. Hugo let his eyes close and wrapped his arms around James' back. They tongues danced for dominance inside their mouths as they both grinded their arousals against each other. Hugo let out a small gasp as he felt James' calloused hand slip down his underwear and begin stroking his large cock. Hugo bucked into his cousin's hand, wanting as much friction as possible. He let one of his hands snake down to join James', and together they jerked him off within moments. Without hesitation Hugo dropped to his knees, unzipped his lover's trousers and sucked his long shaft. James' grabbed his hair and controlled Hugo's motions, his cock hitting the back of Hugo's throat every time. Silently, James shot his cum down Hugo's eager throat.

James took Hugo's hand and they laid down, spooning, on Hugo's firm bed. "It wasn't Malfoy." James finally said after a few minutes of silence. "It was Uncle George."

Hugo raised an eyebrow. "Uncle George pissed you off?"

He felt James' head shake, his long, shaggy black hair hitting his face. "No, not exactly. Uncle George had one of his old photo albums out. He saw me looking at it and said I could take a peek. I found this…" James took a crumpled photograph out of his back pocket and held it in front of Hugo.

Hugo was stunned. That was all he could really think of as his reaction. The photograph was of their dads, probably around his age. They were at Grimmauld Place in one of the bedrooms. They were engrossed in a passionate kiss. Hugo's dad had his hand down James' dad's pants. He cocked his head to see James, who looked incredibly sad.

"Twisted, isn't it?" He said as he took the photo back. "Our dads were together."

Hugo nodded, dumbly. He didn't know what to say really. What could he say? 

"I asked Uncle George about it." He sighed as he sat up on his elbows. "He said that he was the one who took the picture. Apparently, he and Uncle Fred had gave them love potions, thinking that your dad and your mom would fuck, and same with my parents. They wanted to get a couple pictures of them both in action… and instead…" He trailed off.

They were silent again. 

"Does it upset you?" Hugo whispered.

"Of course it does." He felt James shift a little, a sign of nervousness. "It doesn't bother me that they were… I dunno. Gay? Bisexual? Whatever the hell they were. It's just… weird. I can't imagine our dads…"

Hugo rested his head on James' shoulders and encircled his waist. "Let's not make the same mistake they did, okay?"

James twisted around to face Hugo, his eyebrow arched. "What do you mean same mistake?"

"I don't want to deny my true feelings. Ever. Like they did, apparently." He kissed James' shoulder blade. "That's all. I just want to be honest."

"Little shit." James' laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're too smart for your age, you know that?"

"Aw, but it's my intelligence that attracts you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna play a game? I'm the smart ass student, and you’re the professor who's pissed off with my brilliance and need to punish me."

"Mmmm." James moaned, his hand wrapping around his cock. "I like that idea."


End file.
